Revivido
by ultimobesomascometa
Summary: A la espera de morir, Ichigo piensa en las cosas importantes de la vida.


**Nota de la autora** :

Uff... después de seis años de hiatus se siente tan extraño volver, dejé de publicar pero no de leer. No sé qué pasó estos seis años con este sitio pero no puedo ingresar a mi cuenta anterior, así que las atrocidades que escribí a mis dieciséis años quedarán aquí para siempre y no podré retomarlas. En fin, realmente no fue un hiatus total, hice cosas importantes en mi vida; aprender idiomas, dedicarme a la escuela (ya estoy a punto de terminar la universidad) y lo más importante dedicarme al cien por ciento a la danza. Regresé, gracias a Avatar: the last airbender o the legend of Aang; mi inspiración regresó, sin embargo y por mucho que quisiera escribir tantas cosas, es taaaan difícil lograrlo así que por favor no sean tan rudos conmigo. Estoy desempolvando los recuerdos y escribí esto mientras esperaba que mi madre saliera de cirugía y porque quería desahogarme por ese final taaaam agh!

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, a Tite Kubo sí.**

* * *

Habían pasado setenta y cinco años desde la primera vez que Ichigo vio a Rukia entrar en su habitación. Lo recordaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Ichigo podía decir que su vida había sido simple pero grandiosa. Los amigos que había ganado a través de los años, las aventuras vividas; el peligro de morir en cada una de ellas pero sin duda su más preciado recuerdo fue el día que la lluvia se detuvo. Se atrevía a decir que estaba en paz. Se había casado con su gran amiga, había protegido a los que más amaba y junto a él sus hijos, la prueba más grande de que su vida resultó normal y que había logrado sobrevivir a las adversidades. En su cama con casi nada de vida Ichigo aguardaba a la muerte. Su aliento se debilitaba a cada segundo, los ojos le pesaban y la sonrisa marcada en su rostro se desdibujaba. Las guerras y los enfrentamientos a tantos enemigos habían dejado estragos y cicatrices.

Recordó la primera vez que fue con su madre al lago, sus manos acariciando su cabello naranja y los labios tocándole la mejilla; su suave perfume impregnando las ropas que la fuerte lluvia había comenzado a mojar y entonces un peso inerte recayó sobre él, las luces se volvieron rojas y un líquido caliente le resbalaba por todas las manos. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su madre y aún así sería el recuerdo que lo perseguiría durante toda su vida. Recordó los cumpleaños, las navidades y los eventos especiales después de la muerte de su madre: sus hermanas y su padre habían hecho todo lo posible porque lo pasara bien y tranquilo. Recordó su tiempo en la escuela, a sus molestosos amigos y sus recorridos de vuelta a casa con las almas que lo rodeaban en busca de su ayuda. Su corazón se llenó de júbilo, su sonrisa regresó y sintió las manos de su esposa tomar las suyas. Clavó sus ojos fijamente en los de ella, entonces Orihime lo entendió, a partir de ese momento estaría sola. Una lagrima recorrió las mejillas de la pelinaranja y, sin miedo la dejó caer.

Ichigo recordó por último a la chica de los cabellos tan negros como la noche. Recordó el primer día que la vio, recordó sus ojos fijos sobre los de él, el olor a lavanda que desprendía de su cuerpo aunque estuviera lejos; las festividades y cumpleaños a su lado, su curiosidad por el mundo humano. Incluso aunque le costara admitirlo después de tanto tiempo, recordó el amor que le tenía al maldito conejo shappy y sonrió, genuinamente lo hizo. La había extrañado todos estos años en su casa, al rededor de los pasillos de la escuela, escucharla cantar en el baño, las tardes de convivencia con ella y su familia, el gusto que había desarrollado por las fresas y lo bella que se veía comiéndolas. Recordó tantas batallas a su lado y como se habían salvado la vida incontables veces. Algunas noches mientras ella dormía, él se despertaba a mitad de la noche y se acercaba hacia su cuerpo sólo para confirmar que aún respiraba, sentía un terror tan inmenso como un abismo, mismo al que se sumergiría si por alguna razón la perdiera. Ese mismo miedo que sentía de amarla.

La vida se había encargado de hacer diferentes planes para Ichigo a través de los años y muchas veces se había preguntado si alguno de estos planes lo llevarían de nuevo a la pelinegra. Entonces, con el último aliento que le quedaba, cerrando los ojos, dejando a las lágrimas recorrer su cara y apretando las manos de su mujer, Ichigo pronunció su nombre- "Rukia"- dijo con una voz casi inaudible, perdiéndose en el aire pesado de la habitación. Orihime se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre la frente del hombre que alguna vez amó sólo para sentir como su piel se enfriaba.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Quedó más cortó de lo pensado pero para regresar me parece bien. Por favor, dejen sus reviews, ayudan demasiado a crecer.


End file.
